deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Ashido vs Xenomorph
Mina Ashido vs Xenomorph is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora Description My Hero Academia vs Alien! two acidic fast and deadly fighters who stand out amongst all other fighters in their universe's, it's alien vs human hybrid in the battle of the acid spitters! Intro Wiz: acid is without a doubt one of the scariest and most sinister methods of fighting, the feeling of raw chemicals burning away through skin,muscle and bone is a terrifying thought, Boomstick: yeah, but I don't think you're gonna find any two more different acid users then the fighters we've got today. Wiz: Mina Ashido, the pink skinned acid spewer of My Hero Academia. Boomstick: and the Xenomorph, the alien that gives the most terrifying meaning of no one can hear you scream in space, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mina Ashido Wiz: In the world of My Hero Academia, superpowers are just about as abundant as the human beings who inherit them, after being discovered by early human scientists and doctors these abnormal abilities were dubbed Quirks and after a few years it was so common to have them that it was more rare to not have them. Boomstick: more rare to not have a superpower? where the hell did they pull that plot device out of? Wiz: most likely it was done in an attempt to differ the series from other superhero companies such as Marvel and DC where superpowered beings inherit abilities in various different ways and fashions. Boomstick: well Quirks became such a huge part of society that now 80% of the entire global population had one while only 20% were born quirkless, like a certain freckled, green haired Quirk inheritor, but we're not talking about him today. and since there were obviously gonna be some bad guys who used their Quirks for evil purposes the world needed heroes to defend those unlucky few born with no Quirks or just really sucky Quirks. Wiz: and thus a superhuman society with it's own on call heroes was born, determined to keep an era of peace in a world of various powers and abilities. Boomstick: but it's not like you can just show up one day and decide to kick some villain ass on your first day, you got to go to superhero school to learn the ups and downs and fighting crime and looking good while doing it. Wiz: and in all of japan there was no better place to learn then UA High, the greatest hero training school in the country, known far and wide for producing some of the greatest crime fighters the world has ever seen. as well as one of the hardest where only the toughest of the tough make it through, in this school to even make it through the front door, you've got to have a serious mind, sharp intellect, and a Quirk which puts all others to shame. Boomstick: and with a checklist like that, it's a wonder this pink, alien looking thing ever made it in. Wiz: Mina Ashido was a young fairly naive and cheerful girl, born with an odd Quirk as well as odd features for a human. Boomstick: wiz are you sure she's not an alien, I mean seriously, pink skin, horns, yellow glowing eyes, hair that looks like a lion mane, I think this school's been infiltrated by something from outer space. Wiz: as explained before Quirks come in all shapes and sizes and are ranged between three distinct categories, Mutation, which can have drastic affects on the users physical body and augment their physique such as growing additional arms or a new helpful body part, Transformation, which allows the user to temporarily gain new abilities or improve ones with a transformation, and Emitter, which includes releasing certain substances to be used as an attack or defense, and Mina is among the Emitter type. Boomstick: wait if she's an Emitter, and it's the Transformation quirk that affects the overall look and appearance of the physical body, then why does she look like an alien? wouldn't she only have one of the characteristics? Wiz: her odd looks are actually because of her Quirk known as Acid, with this she can produce corrosive liquid from her hands and feet which can melt through solid concrete, and with the Quirks flexibility it can be both used defensively and offensively in just about any situation. Boomstick: whoa, whoa hold on a second, that stuffs acid? it kinda looks li_ Wiz: Boomstick! don't...even...think about it! Boomstick: anyway with such an awesome and usable Quirk literally at her fingertips, Mina signed herself up for UA where her talents and abilities got her a seat in the best ranked class in the entire school, 1-A, where she met several other kids with quirks just as unpredictable and weird as her acid shooting. Wiz: Mina is well known for being one of if not the friendliest and most cheerful individual in the class, and often goes out of her way to both impress and make her new friends happy, but on the opposite side the that she can also be incredibly nosy when it comes to things like secrets, personal space and backstories, such as continually prying to get both Todoroki and Tokoyami to open themselves up more when they clearly want to be left alone. Boomstick: yep she's defiantly one pink ball of cheer alright, which is also reflected in her chosen hero name, Pinky! Wiz: well she originally wanted to be called Alien Queen, but according to the pro hero Midnight, that sounded too much like one of the Aliens from Ridley Scott's famous trilogy so she made her scrap it for a more appropriate one. Boomstick: I seriously doubt that Midnight of all people know's a lot about being appropriate, but anyways lets get back to talking about lethal shit. Wiz: with Mina's quirk she can produce a seemingly endless amount of corrosive acid from her palms as well as her feet too, with this she can attack with sprays of acid from any direction she wants, as well as maximizing her defensive capabilities. Boomstick: and by coating her feet and shoes in acid she can slide around opponents to get the drop on them as well as giving her a speed boost, wait, shouldn't her acid be melting her shoes or something? Wiz: if they were made from normal materials yes, however thanks to UA's support labs, where students work to create all new gear and equipment to help out their heroes on the frontlines, as well as make the costumes for them, Mina's shoes as well as the rest of her hero costume have been created with a materiel much stronger and lighter then any normal sort of clothing material. and thanks to the special soles on the bottom she can produce acid out of the shoes as well. Boomstick: yeah the sliding around is pretty cool, but that's nowhere near close to the amount of crazy shit she can do with this stuff, by applying it directly to her hands she can use the acid as handholds on just about any surface to climb walls and obstacles with ease, like a pink Spider-Man. Wiz: she can also form her acid into a variety of shapes to assist her in combat, like making balls out of it and even shields for deflecting both long range and close quarters attacks. and after some studying under the pro hero Ectoplasm, she developed a couple of her own Super Moves. Boomstick: Super Moves? you talking about the final special ability of all anime characters which they conveniently leave out until the very end of the fight when their lives are on the line? Wiz: pretty much, in the case of Mina she invented her Acid Shot and Acid Layaback moves. with Acid Shot she focuses her acid spray in her hands into a funnel shape which fires out a jet of the deadly spray in a single line to hit far off targets. Boomstick: and with her Acid Layaback, she shoots off acid from her shoes to instantly dissolve the ground around her, and with the ground turned into puddy she can spin using her sliding acid so freaking fast she can send a projectile flying way farther then any normal human could. Wiz: or in this case a pervy grapeheaded student. Boomstick: after over 2 semesters of UA training, plus some villain attacks on the side, Mina has more then proved her reputation as one of UA's toughest students. Wiz: not only did she rank in 9th place during Eraserheads test and made her way into the top 8 at UA's sports festival, but she's performed several incredible feats for someone of her young age, she's shot flying rubble out of the air with perfect precision with her acid, run over 50 meters in just over 5 seconds, and fought toe to toe with several villains during the UA invasion attack led by the League of Villains. and she also has some lesser known training in hand to hand combat, though it's not usually often used, preferring to rely on her acid to fight for her. Boomstick: but if there's one thing that Mina's got running better for her then anyone else, it's her reflexes and agility, she's probably one of the hardest damn things to hit in the entire world, and with her acid sliding shoes, most people don't even come close to tagging her. Wiz: probably one of the greatest examples of this is during the UA sports festival, where Mina took on her fellow student Yuga Aoyama, who's quirk is just as weird and oddly powerful as her own. Boomstick: it's called Navel Laser and what it does is just as weird as the name, the dude literally shoots off a laser beam from his belly button, the beam can be used at close or long range and it packs enough of a punch to blast straight through solid metal. Wiz: and by utilzing her quick movements and agility Mina was able to dodge and avoid every shot fired at her before being able to get in close enough to sent him flying with an uppercut to the face. Boomstick: hold it wiz! are you saying that in this universe of mostly low-range power characters we've got a light speed feat from a kid in training!? Wiz: not exactly, while Aoyama's quirk's name and the appearance of it may lead you to believe that this is indeed a light speed laser, there are a few indicators which prove's it's not, if you recall back in Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai, we confirmed that Afro had the reaction speed of around 21% the speed of light after blocking a laser from the afro droid, because the beam showed the characteristics of one, such as bouncing off reflective surfaces, not exploding upon contact and being labeled a laser. Boomstick: and tummy boy's laser has only got one of those things going for him, which is it being called a laser. Wiz: exactly the beam has been shown to explode upon physical contact and never has it been able to bounce off a reflective surface, while it might not be light the beam does have the physical properties of plasma, the fourth state of matter, when traveling plasma ions are fast enough to move up to 112,000 mph, or roughly just over mach 146. Boomstick: jesus christ! who knew acid girl was so freaking powerful. Wiz: definetly powerful but nowhere near flawless, Mina has a tendency to underestimate opponents and overestimate her own abilites, and constantly proves to show others that she's one of the greatest fighters in the class. Boomstick: and remember how we talked about to get into UA you've got to have a sharp intellect, well Mina really falls short on that category, aside from being possibly one of the academically dumbest people in the class, she's not exactly the best strategist in the world, like when her and fellow classmate Kaminari were instantly overwhelmed by Principal Nezu's strategy. Wiz: and if that wasn't enough Mina can also run the risk of damaging herself with her own acid should she lose control of it or become too unstable, making it a bit of a double edged sword. Boomstick: but even with all those doubts and flaws, she's still proven to be one of class 1-A's best soon to be heroes, and with a flashy smile and a surge of acid she'll keep pushing for the top. Xenomorph Wiz: in the distant far off future of 2079, mankind had begun to take it's first mighty steps into the great unknown of space, with a newfound understanding of advanced space travel and newly created weaponry, humans charted a path out beyond the reaches of our solar system to discover the undiscovered and find new worlds to colonize. Boomstick: one of these newly created super ships, the Nostromo, a commercial space tug was busy delivering a shipment of over 20 million tons of raw mining ore, when the crew was suddenly woken up out of cryosleep only halfway through the mission. Wiz: as it turns out while the crew was sound asleep in their pods, the Nostromo had intercepted an odd distress call coming from an unknown vessel, upon going to the aid of the ship the crew was soon sorry they had ever even come within a light year of it, as what was found inside was quite possibly the most destructive weapon in the universe. Boomstick: and we're not talking about some huge gun or sword, believe me, these guys wish they had found that. instead of the black, acid blooded, two mouthed monstrosity known as a Xenomorph. Wiz: long before humans had evolved and earth was still a young, plentiful planet, an ancient race of powerful aliens called the Engineers were given life, with a vast understanding of the workings of universe and an immense knowledge on the biology of all organic life forms, the Engineers sought to create a new super species, capable of incredible adaption, survivability and a killer instinct to hunt, and the result was the alien abomination the Xenomorph. Boomstick: problem was Xenomorphs can't just pop out of the ground or be born like a normal organic, in order to make one a real organic would need to be impregnated with a facehugger. hey wiz how the hell could you get pregnant from that thing. Wiz: simple, in order to impregnate Facehuggers will forcefully wrap themselves around the hosts face with their claws, hence the name, and after inserting a proboscis down their throat it forcefully implants an embryo inside and down the throat also. Boomstick: simple, but still disgusting. Wiz: after implantation the Facehugger immediately falls off the host and dies, meanwhile the embryo inside begins to grow at a rapid pace, after a few hours the embryo will be fully grown and become a Chestburster. Boomstick: can you guess why it's called that? Wiz: once the Chestburster, ahem, removes itself from the host it will begin it's final growth cycle and become a fully sized Xenomorph, which only takes a couple of hours so you'd best prepare if one of your friends gets one. Boomstick: in almost one day, the Xenomorph wiped out nearly the entirety of the Nostromo's crew, and was intent on getting off the ship to spread some more of his facehugging friends to make more Aliens, but before that cold happen, the last survivor lieutenant Ellen Ripley booked it off the ship and set it to self destruct. Wiz: leaving the Xenomorph to perish along with the chance of creating a species of the creatures. Boomstick: but since this is the first of one of the greatest sci-fi trilogies of all time, it wasn't long before more of these creepy crawlers emerged on other planets for some good old fashioned alien invading. Wiz: with a spiny, black physique ranging from 7 to 15 feet tall, even a common drone can make a human solider look minisqule in comparison, but that large size doesn't slow them down at all, as speed is easily one of the Xenomorphs best assets in a fight. Boomstick: Xenomorphs are fast enough to avoid gunfire from near point-blank range and have enhanced senses and movement far beyond that of any human being, plus they've got an exoskeleton tough enough to shrug off blows from pretty much anything the space marines could throw or shoot at them. Wiz: unlike their greatest rival and archenemies the Predators, who use advanced technology and tactical training to defeat their opponents, the Xenomorphs are solely reliant on their hunting abilities through sheer physical force to overwhelm any adversary. Boomstick: which might seem like kind of a dumb thing rather then using actual brainpower to win a fight, but surprsingly it works in these guys favor for often then not, though that's probably because when they created them, the Engineers equipped them with a shitload of physical abilities way better then any weapon. Wiz: not only are they extremely fast and tough, Xenomorphs have claws strong enough to tear through metal, a second, extendable jaw inside their mouth, resistance to extreme head and cold, even to the extreme of molten steel and the vacuum of space, and acid. Boomstick: woah, never knew aliens could get hooked into that sort of shit. Wiz: not drugs Boomstick, corrosive acid, well technically the acid actually serves as thier blood rather then a conventional weapon, however in desperate situations Xenomorphs can eject the acid either through their tail or by spitting it out of their mouths, and in the case they are penetrated by a weapon or ability strong enough to pierce through their tough exoskeleton, they can even use the exposed area to fire more acid out, damaging whoever was dumb enough to pick a fight with one. Boomstick: and boy do you not want to be on the other end of this shit when it hits bare skin, because it's not gonna be there for much longer, not only can it melt through a human body, skin, skeleton and all faster then you can scream out in pain, but the entire crew was later advised to not do any serious damage to the thing out of fear of it's blood melting through the ship itself! Wiz: while it's never officially named what the ships in Alien are made of, for a deep space vessel such as the Nostromo we can assume they would have been constructed out of aluminum and strengthened with titanium alloy which would cover almost the entirety of the ship and it's internal quarters. Boomstick: and titanium is one tough son of a bitch to melt, on average it takes over 1,668 degree's Celsius to melt, making the intensity of the acidic blood even higher then that. Wiz: not only are Xenomorphs capable of constantly overwhelming and devastating entire platoons of highly trained space marines who's sole function is to deal with extraterrestrial beasts such as them, but several Xenomorphs have proven themselves to be a worthy match for, and even capable of killing Predators. Boomstick: and if being able to hunt Xenomorphs for sport wasn't enough, Predators are strong enough to tear through titanium walls like wet paper, move fast enough to appear invisible to the human eye, and able to punch with enough force to knock a military truck loaded with men and equipment over, no sweat. Wiz: not counting in any additional weight for the men aboard or the military equipment, a truck such as this would weigh at least over 25 tons. Boomstick: they can even rip a humans entire skull and spinal column out while still attached Sub-Zero style, Fatality Wiz: well actually they remove the spine by peeling it out the back first while Sub-Zero rips directly out from the back to the head. Boomstick: and if you really want to talk speed, a Xenomorphs also been fast enough to dodge a shot from a Predator's plasmacaster from just a few feet away, and survived been shot by the thing a few seconds later! Wiz: Xenomprhs have more then proven themselves as both an extremely adaptable, and parasitic race of extraterrestrial monsters, they've devastated entire planets, killing off global populations in a matter of days, shrugged off impalement, and single Aliens have even established fully sized nests in hours on several different worlds. Boomstick: and remember that whole inner jaw inside their mouths? well that's not just an ordinary chomper for scooping up the last bit of human on their buffet plates, once they thrust those things out from behind those demon teeth, they can cleave right through a human skull no problem, and even a Predator's bio mask. Wiz: what's so special about punching through a mask? well it's not every mask that's durable enough to deflect a military grade sniper round off of it from just 14 feet away, and is resistant enough to survive anything from a flamethrower to sub zero tempatures. Boomstick: jesus, how have these things not conquered the universe yet? Wiz: probably because Xenomorphs have no interest in ruling anything, but also it doesn't help that in order to keep them in check, the Xenomorphs aren't exactly the perfect super organism they were always planned to be. Boomstick: sure these suckers are super tough to take care of even on their own, but it's in numbers where they're really unstoppable, and they've been taken out by conventional means before, like getting shot to death by armor piercing rounds, and being weaker to extreme heat and fire then normal weaponry. Wiz: they're also not exactly the brightest creatures in the universe, with only basic animalistic instincts on hunting and killing, relying on a hivemind and teamwork to get things done and outmaneuver opponents, a lone Xenomorph is little more then a mindless killing machine with the only instinct to hunt and eat whatever crosses it's path. Boomstick: but if you want to take one of these babies out for good, you'll need to bring a whole army with you and some unstoppable firepower to boot, and preferably a couple of mech suits. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle In the middle of Musatufu city, Mina Ashido is speeding down the street, testing out her acid by sliding down the street on it, the streets are mostly empty with it being so early, except for a few bystanders, Mina continued until she heard a strange rumbling, looking up a bright yellow light appeared in the sky, as the light began to increase in size it revealed itself to be a large spacecraft of some sort, billowing smoke out of several holes in it, as it hurtled towards the ground, Mina quickly jumped out of the way as the ship slammed into the ground in a massive impact, devastating the entire street and nearby buildings. as the ship came to a stop, a small hatch opened up, out of it crawled a large, black and creepy looking creature with no eyes and an odd shaped head, crawling out of the ship the creature noticed a male human who had been pinned by the ship, without hesitating it crawled over and ripped the humans head off and began feeding on it. Mina: hey freakazoid! the Xenomorph stopped eating and looked over at another pink human wearing an odd, sparkly outfit. Mina: I don't know what you are but we don't appreciate eating people around here, so i'll have to ask you to stop or be taken down by the hero in training, Pinky! the Xenomorph, not understanding a word the strange girl said simply looked away and continued eating it's meal. Mina: looks like we're doing things the hard way then. Mina's hands started erupting acid out of them as she hurled a large ball at the alien. the ball slammed into the Xenimorph, irritating it's skin, now angry it turned its attention to the girl and hissed threateningly, barring it's razor teeth and second mouth. FIGHT!!! Wiz: the Xenomorph picked up the human carcass and flung it at Mina, who dodged the body by sidestepping, noticing it's attack had no impact it tore off a piece of the ship and threw it once more at her, Mina coated her hands in acid and jumped threw the air, she punched the machinery and split it in two thanks to her acid, landing at the feet of the Xenomorph she brought her fist up and socked it right in it's chest, and cracked her hand on it's exoskeleton. Mina: aahh!! son of a bitch! what the hell are you made of!? the Xenomorph brough it's claws up over it's head and prepared to slice the little girl, but before it could Mina slipped behind it and grabbed the creatures tail, Mina brought her foot out and swept it's feet clean out from under it, now in the air Mina used the added momentum to throw the Xenomorph threw the air into a nearby store window. the Xenomorph crawled it's way out of the store, seeing it reemerge Mina created several acid balls and began throwing them at high speed, each one missed it's mark as the Xenomorph scurried along the ground back to it's target, it zipped past Mina and wrapped it's tail around her ankle, bringing her up over it's head, it brought it's second mouth out and attempted to cleave through her head, Mina began leaking acid out of her foot around the Xenomorphs tail, burning it and causing it to screech out in pain and drop her, now on the ground Mina applied acid to her boots and slid away, prompting the Xenomorph to take off after her. mina slid down the streets with the Xenomorph in hot pursuit, she slipped down an alley and used her acid to generate handholds and climb up the side of a building, she looked down to see the Xenomorph using it's claws to scale the wall as well. Mina: this thing just dosen't give up. hopping up onto the roof the Xenomorph looked around for Mina, who was sitting on the edge of the building smiling and waving, it began to walk towards her until it felt a similar burning feeling, looking down there was acid coating the entire section of roof, weakening it's structure, without support the roof collapsed in on itself, sending the Xenomorph tumbling down in it. Mina looked down into the smoke, suddenly it shot out of the cloud and latched onto Mina, the two began to plummet towards the ground while kicking and punching the other, Mina successfully kicked it away and managed to create a flow of acid strong enough to slow her descent to the ground, the same could not be said for the Xenomorph, who took the full force of the impact, creating a small crater in the ground. Mina was cut and bruised from the Xenomorphs previous attack, crawling out from it's crater the Xenomorph was also bruised and bleeding out a green substance, noticing the blood trickling down it, the Xenomorph got an idea, Mina ran up once again to attack, but before she reached it the Xenomorph spun it's whole body around at high speeds, flinging it's acidic blood all over the place, several droplets landed on Mina who screeched out in pain after being exposed to it's lethal poison. Mina: huff, huff, so that's what that feels like. the Xenomorph hissed and sprayed more acid out it's mouth towards her but Mina shot a stream of acid out of her hands which formed into a wall in front of her, blocking the acid from hitting her, from behind the wall she grinned as she prepared to end the fight with her trump card. Mina lept out from behind the wall and sent more acid balls towards it as a distraction, busy with dodging the balls, the Xenomorh had no time to react as Mina grabbed a chunk of concrete from the crater impact, swiftly she began to melt the ground around her while spinning her body at higher and higher speeds. Mina: Acid Layaback! she let go and shot the chunk of concrete at the Xenomorph so fast it smacked it right in the head and dazed the creature, now she formed both her hands into a funnel shape and shot a massive stream of acid out at it. Mina: Acid Shot! the stream completely engulfed the creature and melted everything in the surrounding area, with no sign of the alien. Mina: and that is how a true hero saves the day! prepared to leave Mina suddenly looked down beside her and saw a trail of acid that looked like footprints, leading away from where the creature was. Mina: what the hec- her sentence was cut short as Mina suddenly felt a massive pain in her side, looking down she saw a large cut in her side caused by a pair of huge black claws belonging to a certain alien behind her, covered in marks from her acid shot, with no way to counterattack Mina tried to get away as the Xenomorph picked her up over it's head and brought her directly to face with it's face, opening it's mouth it shot it's secondary mouth out which cut clean through Mina's head, and through to the back of her neck, her body limped down and the Xenomorph lifted her over it's head before tearing the hero in training in half with it's strength, it roared out in victory. K.O!!! The Xenomorph headed out of the city to establish a nest. Mina's body was soon found by the authorities. Results Boomstick: I don't think UA's gonna be getting out of this one anytime soon. Wiz: well after the public was so mad about student's being hurt and kidnapped in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if "student brutally murdered in the middle of the city" got them shut down for good. Boomstick: hope Deku and the others got some other schools in mind. Wiz: but to be fair both of these acidic fighters were extremely tough and by no means easy to put down, and in order to pull out a win they'd both have to be at the top of their game with no holds barred. Boomstick: both held distinct advantages which could pull out a win if they worked towards them, but unfortunately for our favorite pink, acid flinging super-heroine, the Xenomorphs were just better equipped to handle a problem like her. Wiz: surprisingly when it came down to their stats, the category where they were most evenly matched was none other then their reaction speed, both Mina and the Xenomorph have easily massively hypersonic speed feats, with Mina being able to avoid constant fire from Aoyama's Navel Laser, and the Xenomorph dodging a shot from a Predator's Plasmacaster, but if we really wanted to be specific we'd have to give the edge to Mina, not only was she shown to be easily evading the shots while the Xenomorph was struggling if anything, but Mina dodged several blasts very close together, all the Xenomorph did was dodge one and the next shot hit it dead on. Boomstick: not only that, but Mina's shown herself to have both insane reflexes and agility, the Xenomorphs only got enhanced reflexes going for it, and while they are pretty fast it's not like they've never been hit before by targets slower then them, don't forget that these guys are actively hunted by Predators who've caught them off guard tons of times and outmaneuvered them, so I'm pretty sure Mina could probably too. Wiz: speed is definitely a great advantage to have in combat, but alone it wasn't enough, especially since the Xenomorph's strength and durability blew Mina's out of the water. Boomstick: Mina's never really relied that much on strength to begin with, preferring to use her insane speed to deal with foes, sure she could punch hard enough to knock a guy clean out and even send him flying into the air, but she's definitely not strong enough to match the punch of an alien who can knock a 25 ton truck on it's ass without breaking a sweat, or tear through steel and titanium no problem. Wiz: speaking of metal let's also compare the two's acidic abilities, however when comparing the two it's important to note that the way's in which their acid is used, Mina's acid is her power, it's what she uses in combat and it's used in all manner of fighting, whether it be for defense, offense or mobility, the Xenomorph's acid is extremely deadly but it's more so a defense mechanism then an actual weapon, don't forget it's their blood and designed to be used for the same purposes as human blood, carrying carbon dioxide and other waste materials to the lungs, kidneys, and digestive system to be removed from the body, as well as to fight infections. Boomstick: but even though the Xenomorph's blood might be less useful, it's way more dangerous, this stuff was melting through solid titanium spaceships while Mina's acid could barley cut through steel. Wiz: also even if Mina could land more hits on the Xenomorph it really didn't matter considering it could take all her punishment and dish it out twice as hard, during the Training Camp arc of My Hero Academia, we see Mina's training involve her learning how to more manually control the corrosiveness of her acid in order to make it stronger to cut through tougher material, and we also see her acid having a slight impact on cutting through the material of a cliffface, while the exact material used is unknown we do know that Mina's acid can cut through most mineral materials with the exception of metal, so it's msot likely she's trying to cut through granite. Boomstick: granite is super hard to crack, and in in previous episodes we figured out that the shearing strength for it is 15000 pounds, and since we've trying to find the limit of that power we're overestimating Mina's acid to figure out just how corrosive this stuff is. Wiz:by estimating how much acid she can produce at one time and comparing that to the shearing strength, this means that Mina's maximum destructive capability with her acid would be equivalent to over 86.3 tons of force, that's over 2 times the weight of a semi-truck. Boomstick: pretty tough, but not nearly enough to damage a Xenomorph, not only have these guys shrugged off hits from explosions, guns, impalement and barley flinched, but they've even powered through getting shot by a Plasmacaster, and those things are powerful enough to blow up a spaceship in one shot. Wiz: not just any spaceship, a Predator dropship to be precise, the same dropships which have tanked a barrage of missiles and hardly gotten a scratch on them, by comparing the Predator's own size to that of the dropship, as well as the strength of the metal it's built with, this means that the energy necessary to destroy it would be well over 2,000,000, tons of force, that's over 23,255 times stronger then Mina's acid. Boomstick: and we were highballing Mina, and really lowballing the Xenomorph, and even though Mina was technically smarter, she's still not tactically smart when it comes to applying it in combat, hell even though it's pretty dumb Xenomorphs are more then capable of setting perfect ambushes for their prey and are insanely effective hunters when it comes to fighting even military humans. Wiz: and it didn't help that Mina's cocky attitude led her to believe her victory was won and allowing the Xenomorph for one final attack to finish the job. Boomstick: remember kids, overconfidence is all well and good but not to be used when fighting an alien murder machine. Wiz: Mina's superior speed and agility kept her going but it wasn't enough to combat the Xenomorphs overwhelming strength, durability and killer instincts. Boomstick: looks like Alien Queen was dethroned by the true Alien King. Wiz: the winner is the Xenomorph. Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles